


Pillow Soft Dreams

by LisaFQueen



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Nightmares, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 00:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20733578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaFQueen/pseuds/LisaFQueen
Summary: Bucky has a nightmare and Steve is being a terrible tease at night





	Pillow Soft Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> For bingo: Pillowfight

Bucky tucked his hands in his sleeves, feeling the soft fabric. He had pulled his hood over his head and sat with his legs pressed against his chest on the couch. 

It was soothing like this. The blanket that was folded neatly against him smelled faintly of his best friend. 

The only sounds vibrating through the apartment were those of passing cars. Even at this time a night, the traffic didn't let up.

The brunet considered making hot cocoa, but was afraid he'd light the stove on fire. It was an electric one and Bucky still had to adjust to using it. These days Steve liked to cook dinner for them, letting the other watch at the table. 

It was nice living together again. Steve had become Bucky's center of the universe, the only stable and understandable thing in this crazy new world. Adjusting to it was hard and Bucky was grateful for Steve's care. 

It was like their roles were reversed now, Steve protecting Bucky while Bucky was still  _ sick _ .

“Buck, what're you doing up?”

Bucky snapped out of his thoughts, head shooting Steve's way and eyes alert.

Steve was standing in the doorway in his grey sweatpants and tight t-shirt.

He padded over to the couch, bare feet producing light tuds on the floor.

“Hey, couldn't sleep?”

His voice was soft and caring, wanting to soothe Bucky. Steve saw well enough in his brute reactions that Bucky had had a nightmare again, taking orders as the Winter Soldier.

Carefully, Steve raised his hand and put it lightly on Bucky's clothed arm, slowly, so Bucky could swat it away.

But he didn't.

Instead, he made a whimpering noise and pulled Steve closer with any part of his body he could.

Steve put both arms around Bucky then, shushing him quietly in his ear, rubbing his back and squeezing his shoulder.

“Hey, Buck, it's gonna be okay, I promise. You're safe here. You're Bucky Barnes, not the Winter Soldier.”

“Fucking sick of it, Steve.” Bucky mumbled in Steve's broad shoulders. 

The blond sighed, eyes on the raindrops beginning to form on the big window outside.

“I know, I know. Trust me, if I could take them away I would. Promise.”

He let go of Bucky and the man raised a tired eyebrow.

“Not your job.”

The other just shrugged, as if it were no big deal. 

“I'd still do it.”

A moment of avoiding each other's eyes passed and then they both started to grin amusingly. 

“Typical. Never know when to stop.”

Bucky stated, facing Steve now.

Steve smiled in response, putting a hand on Bucky's knee.

“Hey, anything for you, you know that.”

Bucky was in awe and took Steve's hand in his, only able to gaze into the familiar blue eyes.

“Thank you. It's appreciated. Seriou -  _ Mmphf! _ ”

With a soft smack a pillow hit his face, it was so fast and unexpected Bucky didn't have time to react properly.

He could hear Steve giggle and pushed the soft thing off his face, smashing it in the direction of the laughter.

“Son of a - ”

“Take that, you punk!”

Steve dropped the pillow in his lap and started to laugh with Bucky.

When they were done teasing each other, Bucky's face went serious again, jaw clenching.

“Seriously, couldn't let me have one moment?”

“You have enough moments already!”

Steve snorted as his eyes blinked devilishly.

_ Oh God no! _ Bucky thought as he observed the hidden meaning in them.

“Wanna sleep with me tonight?”

Steve dead-panned. He knew well enough what it meant to Bucky. Steve'd known about his crush since he became Captain America and hasn't stopped teasing the poor guy about it ever since.

“You know I wanna sleep with you every night, Steve.”

Their eyes met, Steve's now with a hint of seriousness, and Bucky's growing bolder each second. 

“Maybe tonight I'll let ya.”

Steve continued, wiggling his eyebrows at Bucky, who narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

“Well maybe I'm not in the mood.”

Bucky bluffed.

Steve got up, threw the pillow on the couch and started walking towards the door.

“Your loss. Would've let you cuddle because of that nightmare but if you're gonna be like that... ”

It was a trick and Bucky knew it. To compensate his lack of a witty answer he attacked Steve's back with that damn pillow again.

Steve turned on his heels, face fake-serious and battle-ready.

“Oh really? Is that how you repay my kindness?”

He crouched to pick up the pillow again and Bucky giggled a little at the show Steve was giving.

“Have it your way,  _ Barnes! _ ”

He threw the thing at the mention of Bucky's name and Bucky protected his face with his arms. He even screamed in panic to play along.

“No! Don't do it! You monster!”

Steve grinned and was in three steps in Bucky's personal space, crouching in front of the man, who was still in position.

At the moment Bucky lowered his arms Steve started to tickle him in his sides, his weak spot.

Bucky started to laugh hysterically and begged Steve to stop. Bucky pushed and grabbed but didn't get a hold of Steve's arms, no matter how many times he tried.

“Say you're sorry!” Steve demanded.

“Ne -  _ hi hi  _ \- never!”

“Then this'll never stop.”

Bucky let out another giggle and succeeded in pushing away Steve's face. Steve tried his best to keep tickling, but became annoyed when Bucky's pink was determined to get into his nose. 

He stopped his actions and let Bucky breathe for a moment before talking again. 

“Can't believe you went for my nose. Any good soldier knows to go for the eyes.”

It was said in a teasing voice again, so Bucky knew he didn't have to take it seriously. 

“Maybe you need to train me better, Sir.”

Bucky's words mirrored Steve's tone. 

_ The audacity this guy has! _ Steve smirked to himself.

“Alright, that's enough for one night. But seriously, do you wanna sleep in my bed or not?”

Steve could see Bucky frown, look away and then decide. He saw his decision before the brunet even said so. It were the small details, the short biting on his lip, the twitching thumb, the underlying fear in his eyes.

“Does your offer still stand?”

Bucky asked eventually, trying to keep his eyes on Steve while speaking.

“Of course.” Steve gave him the warmest smile he'd ever seen, full of compassion and love and respect.

Then Bucky hesitated, uncomfortably scraped his throat and grabbed his thumb in his hand.

“Actually I meant - ”

“Yes, we can hug.”

Steve smiled again, nodding confirmingly. 

Bucky let out a breath of relieve, which brushed against Steve's nose. 

With ease he straightened and grabbed Bucky's hand in the process, pulling softly at it to encourage Bucky to follow him. 

Thank God he didn't look behind him, because Bucky would've died right there if Steve had seen the furious blush that was radiating from his cheeks. 

They walked in silence, raindrops a soothing background noise as they passed small windows. 

Steve pushed his ajar door further and still didn't let go of Bucky, who was scared he might be sweating. 

“Choose a side, I'm going to the bathroom.”

Bucky opened his palm to let Steve leave, but he still lingered. 

“Ste - ”

“You're important to me, Bucky. If anything ever happened to you again I'll have a stroke.”

His face was dead-serious, staring at Bucky's, who was flattered but also very clumsy with these things. 

“Thanks. If anything happens just do what you need to do to be happy again. And don't you dare get yourself killed, I'll whip your ass back into life just to haunt it.”

Bucky smiled, trying to sound funny, but Steve saw threw it. He didn't mention it, though.

“I'm counting on it.”

He smiled and stroked Bucky's hand one last time before disappearing in the hallway again.

_ Pick a side, he said. Get comfortable, he said. _ Bucky mocked himself as he gazed down to his growing erection. Desperately he shook his head at the ceiling.

_ Why do these things always happen to me? Why do I insist on fucking shit up? _

He patted to Steve's side, guilty knowing  _ why _ he chose this side. With a sigh he pushed up the blanket to get in.

When Steve returned a few minutes later he smiled at the sight. Bucky's face was planted into his head pillow, blanket pulled over his shoulder.

“Thought you'd pick my side.”

He joked as he petted Bucky's brown locks.

Bucky grunted and turned his face so he wouldn't be mumbling.

“You said pick a side. So I picked a side.”

“I'm not judging you, 's just funny.” Steve argued as he settled into the bed.

“Your face is funny. ” Bucky childishly spoke, one eye open to watch his friend.

When Steve was settled he deliberately crawled closer to Bucky, face almost touching his.

“You're tired. Go to sleep. ”

“Okay,  _ dad _ . ”

But despite his words he kept staring at Steve, who was staring back.

They lay like this for a while, heart rate going down and melting into the mattress.

“You think you could ever love me?”

Bucky asked, the question popping into his head suddenly.

“I already love you, Buck.”

“You know what I mean!”

“Yes, I do and that's my answer. By the way, were you planning on doing something about that hard-on or what?”

Bucky's eyes snapped wide open, realizing he'd been pressing into Steve's leg.

“Oh God, I'm so sorry! I didn't realize!”

He hurried to get away from Steve, but was stopped by a hand on his wrist.

“No, it's okay. Really. ”

“Steve, I know you care about me but you  _ really don't _ have to be my sex toy. Shit! That came out wrong, what I meant to - ”

Steve laughed, trying to calm Bucky down by pulling him closer again with his super-strength. 

“I just meant, you don't have to feel my dick pressed against your leg when you're trying to sleep!”

“Bucky, will you calm down? It's fine, no big deal. It was just a joke!”

They were talking at the same time, trying to explain their thoughts.

Steve instinctively grabbed Bucky’s shoulders and pressed close to him. Bucky stilled, eyes still wide as Steve pressed his whole body against Bucky’s.

“What are you doing?”

“You wanted to snuggle?” Steve asked, fingers playing with Bucky’s locks. It felt nice and soothing, but he was distracted by his own awkwardness.

It didn’t feel comfortable to press your boner into the guy you had a boner for.

“Buck, relax. Let’s go to sleep.”

Bucky flinched at the words, biting his lip. He let his hands hang around Steve’s back limbly, not knowing what to do with them.

“What about - ?” Bucky dared to ask.

Steve just snorted and laughed, shrugging his shoulders.

“Not the first time.” 

Amusement was audible in his voice and it helped Bucky to relax a little. He knew what Steve was talking about, remembering cold nights in the 1940’s when Steve would be shivering, all the blankets in the world not enough to warm him up so Bucky would hug him to fall asleep together, waking up with his morning wood pressed against the blond.

“I’ve missed you so much, Stevie.” Bucky sighed as he breathed in Steve’s scent and dropped his head in the warm crook of his neck.

“ ‘M too, Buck.” Steve slurred, already drowning in the darkness.

Steve’s steady breathing made Bucky relaxed and he felt himself melt into the warmth.

Fond memories entered his mind, his favorite ones. Of a sunny day in June, when Steve was still skinny and ordering Bucky to stay still as he drew him. They went to the movies together. They went dancing together. Hell, they even lived together. 

In the back of Bucky’s mind he was grateful for Steve’s apartment and company, happy to finally be together again. 

He could hear Steve’s voice tell him to hurry up, they were going to be late.  _ Late for what?  _ Bucky asked the voice. The black screen in front of him became golden and warm and full of colors. He saw Steve’s judgy face, poking a finger in his direction.

“Come on, you lazy pig! You’ve been sleeping all day!” Steve said accusingly, annoyed and pushing Bucky’s arm up to let it drop down again.

_ But sleep feels good.  _ Bucky argued. He saw an arm grab Steve’s, who was on top of him with one hard tug.

He heard him laugh, then moan when Bucky apparently had slapped his ass.

“Not funny, jerk!” Steve complained.

“But your ass is so slappable!” Bucky murmured in his sleep.

The real Steve opened one eye, grinning at Bucky’s comment. 

_ Good, at least he’s having fun dreams. _

He shifted his position a bit and pulled Bucky closer into his arms, massaging the back of his skull. Bucky whimpered in response, automatically pushing his nose into Steve’s skin more. Steve was content Bucky was asleep.

“Keep dreaming, Buck. You’re safe here.” Steve whispered one more time before drifting off himself.

  
  



End file.
